Kaido and the Neko
by Makiko Igami
Summary: After practice there's only one bottle of water left. Please read how Kaido silences his desire to play with cute little cats.


Title: Kaido and the Neko  
Rating: PG-13  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: None, just the usual ones hinted at  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Playful Kaido  
Summary: After practice there's only one bottle of water left. Please read how Kaido silences his desire to play with cute little cats.

* * *

Staring at the innocent bottle on the table, Kaido took a minute to frown before he took it, sucking in the water greedily before anybody else could take it.

Certain somebody stared at the spot where a moment ago a bottle had stood next to the one he had just given to somebody else, being the nice guy he was most of the time. "Nya? Where is it?"

"Kaido-sempai took it when you weren't looking, Kikumaru-sempai," Echizen mumbled around the straw he was suckling on while he turned around and moved out of the red-head's range before he could snatch the bottle away again. His match had been tiring enough to share that precious water, even if Kikumaru had lost to him.

"Unnya? Kaido? Nya!!! Give it to me! I saw it first!!!! It's mine!!!!!" Kikumaru wailed and threw his arms up in the air.

The younger teen didn't move or flinch an inch, even though his conscience told him to obey his sempai.

"Ka-i-do!" Kikumaru mewled unhappily as he caught up to the boy with the bandana. "Please!!"

Stopping dead in his tracks, a curved eyebrow twitched as Kaido stopped suckling, just before the black-haired teen turned to look at his sempai. Tentatively he reached out with the hand that held the bottle as if he offered it.

"Unya!! Sankyu, Kaido!" Kikumaru beamed and reached out to take the bottle when all he could get a hold on was the rather humid air. "Huh?"

Kaido later berated himself that he had been light-headed because of the match he won 6-4 against that moron Momoshiro as he snatched his hand away the moment Kikumaru-sempai reached out, but he was just feeling a tad bit too playful not to. Yes, sometimes even Kaido Kaoru felt playful.

"Kaido!" Kikumaru bounced up a bit, trying to get the bottle that Kaido was now holding up in the air, over their heads, but somehow... when he tried to reach it, it was gone again.

"Neko," the younger regular mumbled with slight awe in his voice as he snatched the bottle out of Kikumaru's reach again with a small hiss.

Kikumaru wailed, complaining about how unfair Kaido was to him, but jumped after the bottle nevertheless. He knew he could get it, he jut had to be that tiny little bit faster than Kaido to snatch it away from his kouhai. But somehow his usually cat-like reflexes had suffered in that long and enduring match with Echizen and he couldn't get his hands on the bottle. But Kikumaru wouldn't be Kikumaru if he didn't try.

With imaginative sweatdrops hanging at the back of their heads the rest of the regulars watched how Kaido and Kikumaru fought for the bottle of water, while Inui pulled out his data book and started to scribble away a few things.

"Unya! Kaido!!"

"Hora hora..."

If possible the sweatdrops just increased as Kaido bit his lip, hoping that nobody had noticed how much he enjoyed playing with Kikumaru-sempai like he would with a cat. He was just... in a way too good mood for that day. Kikumaru fuming over the fact that he couldn't reach what he wanted somehow just... amused him more.

Kaido wondered what was wrong with him.

Fuji chuckled as he saw his best friend bounce up and down around Kaido, making cat-sounds every now and than that sounded decidedly unhappy.

"Seems as if even Kaido has a little sadistic streak to him, ne, Inui?"

"Yes. This is very good data indeed. It seems as if Kaido even plays with human cats once in a while," the tallest regular said with not only a small amount of fondness. Fuji was sure that the amount of stuffed cats in the Inui household had increased exponential within the past two years, all for the very obvious reason of Inui wanting to make Kaido stay over as often as possible.

"Hora hora..." Kaido mumbled again, this time cowering in front of Kikumaru who wiggled a bit with his ass before he bounced towards the other again, still intending to get that bottle out of the younger one's hand. By now it wasn't just a matter of being thirsty anymore, but also a matter of pride. How could Kikumaru Eiji - known for his cat-like reflexes - be outplayed by that younger snake player?!

Said boy make that slicking sound with his tongue as he moved the bottle in front of the acrobatics player's face, watching with mild amusement how the sharp blue eyes followed every tiny movement. He could see how those muscles contracted and relaxed just before Kikumaru bounced again. And again he pulled the bottle out of the red-head's reach.

"Unya!"

Kikumaru felt close to tears. Why was Kaido so mean to him? What had he done to anger the second year? Why was everybody so mean to him? First ochibi who played so cruelly against him, knowing full well that he didn't have as much stamina as the youngest regular had, and now Kaido who didn't share his water with him. Life was so cruel to him!

Kaido hissed blissfully and grinned to himself, when a loud, imperious voice sounded over the courts. "Kaido and Kikumaru! 20 laps for disturbing practice! Everybody else: Get ready to change! First years: Clean the courts!"

Tezuka's watched with a certain amount of satisfaction how everybody jerked at his yell, well, except Fuji, but that was expected. That boy would probably still smile that perfect smile when...

But that will be left forever to the fangirls' imagination.

Grumbling in protest Kikumaru and Kaido started running their laps, Kikumaru pouting so hard that Tezuka feared his lower lip would curl up twice, but that didn't happen. Kaido simply hissed and ran his laps in silence while the older regular kept complaining.

"Kikumaru! If you still have enough breath left to complain so loudly, why don't you run 10 more laps to increase your stamina?" Tezuka yelled, not able to keep at least a bit of amusement out of his voice as the redhead's mouth snapped shut and he continued running in silence next to his kouhai.

"Ne, Tezuka... seems as if we all are a bit sadistic aren't we?" Fuji grinned up at the tall captain. "It's not just me, you know?"

Deciding to keep silent at that, Tezuka simply watched how the two boys ran around the courts as fast as they could, not wanting practice to last longer than necessary without actually playing tennis. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see how Oishi filled up two bottles with water.

"Not all of us, Fuji."

_The End_


End file.
